Child safety seats and infant carriers are in wide use. More and more countries require baby and infant to use child safety seats and infant carriers in vehicle. However, to install a child safety seats or infant carriers onto the vehicle seat by original safety belt is always a hard work to the user, accompanying many troublesome problem and waste of time.
Child safety seats and/or infant carriers may be secured to the vehicle seat by a locking mechanism onto a base. Traditional base can not be adjusted with its inclination; therefore the little occupant may not obtain a comfortable angle to sit or lay down to fall asleep, according its feeling and mood which may change in any time.